Third Time's a Charm
by starscomecrashing
Summary: Future Ryan and Marissa. After a break up between RM 2 years ago, Marissa moved to NYC. Now she's back, and Ryan and Marissa are trying to see if they can still make it work. Seth, Summer, and the rest appear frequently also.
1. Chapter 1

Ryan, Marissa, Seth, and Summer are all 25.

**Seth and Summer** are married. They have a 3 year old, curly haired son named Smith. They live in NewPort where Summer is now a stay-at-home mom and Seth owns his own comic book store. They are wealthy and very happy together.

**Ryan **is an architect and is doing very well. He is seeing a girl named Maggie. She is very pretty and still in school. They have been dating for almost a year. Although things are getting serious, Ryan still can't get Marissa out of his head.

**Marissa** moved to New York to go to school. After a big blow out with Ryan a little over 2 years ago, she knew she had to get away. But after a shaky 2 years and a degree in design under her belt, she knew it was time to go back to Newport. She still loved Ryan, but was aware of his redheaded beautiful girlfriend. She planned on moving into Julie's husband of 4 years, Mark's, cottage. It was small but beautiful and they told her she could stay in it as long as needed.

**Sandy and Kirstin** are still married, still in the same house, and still very much in love.

**Chapter One: Coming Home.**

Marissa's flight was long, but she was surprisingly glad to be back. She missed the warm weather that was year-round and the ocean. As the cab pulled into the driveway of the cottage, she could tell it was the start of new beginnings. Her mother's very wealthy and very nice husband already had her things taken care of over a week ago, so all of Marissa's things were inside. Talk about hospitality, Marissa barely knew the guy. She walked in and loved what she saw. A place that was bigger than the studio apartment in New York. Wonderful.

Summer was so happy that her best friend was home. Immediately she went to Marissa's new place.

Summer: Coop, Oh my gosh, I'm so happy to see you.  
The girls hugged for a good ten seconds.  
Marissa: I know me too. It's so good to be back.  
Marissa looked down at the small boy beside Summer. He was adorable, looked just like Seth.  
Summer: Say Hi to Marissa, Smithy.  
Smith was shy but told Marissa hi in the most quiet voice possible.  
Summer: Come on Coop, let's go to lunch, my treat. I want to hear all about the past few weeks.

Although the girls had not been keeping up with each other as much because of their busy lives, it was like Marissa had never left at all as they shared info over sandwiches and salads. Marissa told Summer about the job she had in NYC with a fashion designer. How the designer put a good word at the famous boutique "XTATIC" in Newport. Marissa has a job interview at the boutique this week. Summer listened about the boys that never lasted, and the one that did ended up cheating on Marissa with his secretary. Summer gushed to Marissa about how she loved staying home with her son. She and Seth planned on trying to get pregnant again soon. The topic of Ryan was not brought up yet, although both girls knew it was coming.

Marissa: So.. how's... Ryan?  
Summer: He's good. He works with that big architect company, making lots of money. Perfect for his little girlfriend.  
Marissa cringed at the thought of her.  
Marissa: So, what's she really like?  
Summer: I'm not going to lie, Coop, she's very pretty. Young and nice.. but nothing compares to you at all. She's not so adventurous. And Ryan.. well, I'm not sure he's so happy.  
Marissa: What makes you think that?  
Summer: He's mentioned you a lot to Seth lately.. but that's just pillow talk he tells me.  
Marissa: But Ryan doesn't know I'm back, right?  
Summer: Nope, not yet.

He was soon to find out, though, as he and Maggie walked through the restaurant doors.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: An Unexpected Reunion**

The bell over the door rang as the couple walked into the restaurant. It was a small deli, but very popular. Maggie ordered her sandwich on wheat bread without mayo or cheese. _Marissa always loved the fattening parts of her meal. Pure white bread, extra cheese, and real mayonaise were her favorites. I bet if she was here she'd be eating twice as Maggie, and it wouldn't matter because nothing would have touched her tall thin frame, not that Maggie was large by any means. _Ryan thought to himself.

The girls were finished eating and catching up right as the couple had walked in. Neither girls had seem them, but Smith did. Smith jolted over to Ryan.

SMITH: UNCLE RYAN, UNCLE RYAN.  
Marissa's heart jumped. _Did he just say Ryan? _Yes, he did. Before Marissa and Summer could walk out the door, Smith was in Ryan's arms.  
RYAN: Hey buddy! What are you doing?

Maggie was still at the counter ordering. Ryan put the little boy down, and stood to see the girl he was still in love with almost glowing from the light shining from the doorway. Ryan felt as if he was going to pass out. _Marisssa? Am I seeing things? I have to be. _She looked different than the last time he saw her. Her hair was a darker golden, but she still had a natural tan. Her blue eyes almost seemed gray. She looked very mature although her outfit was very casual. He couldn't remember a time when she looked more beautiful than standing in the deli.

SUMMER: Hey Atwood...  
Akward silence. Ryan didn't even hear Summer.  
RYAN: Marissa..wh..wh.. what are you doing here?  
Marissa could barely speak. She was frozen. This was not the reunion she was expecting with Ryan.. not in a deli. _Marissa, speak, he's talking to you!!__  
_MARISSA: Hey.. I just got back today, actually.  
They both leaned in for a more than akward hug.  
RYAN: How long are you here for?  
MARISSA: Oh.. well, actually..  
SUMMER: Actually she's moved back. To Newport. For good. Yeah.

After those words and a little nudge to Marissa, Summer walked outside with her son so he could get ice cream down the strip. Marissa told her she'd meet her there in a moment.

RYAN: It's so good to see you.  
MARISSA: Yeah it  
Marissa was interrupted by a female voice.  
MAGGIE: Ryan? Are you ready?  
Marissa looked Maggie up and down. She _was_ pretty. Shorter than Marissa, Maggie stood in black stillettos, black capri pants, and a green satin top. _Of course she wears green with her red hair, it makes her look even more gorgeous. Wow.._ Marissa thought, suddenly feeling underdressed in her gold flats, denim skirt, and white tank.   
RYAN: Yeah, hold on.  
But he couldn't. Maggie gave him the "aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" look.  
RYAN: Oh, Marissa.. this is.. uhm..  
MAGGIE: Maggie.  
RYAN: yeah, Maggie.. my uhm..  
MAGGIE: His Girlfriend.  
Maggie stuck out her hand. She knew exactly who she was being introduced to. Although Maggie had only seen one picture of Marissa that she just so happened to find in Ryan's nightstand, by the way Ryan was looking at the girl, he never had to introduce them. Maggie just knew.  
MARISSA: Oh, wow, it's nice to meet you.  
Marissa couldn't believe her first time seeing Ryan in 2 years had to be with his new girlfriend. She wanted to run for the door.  
MARISSA: Well, Summer's waiting for me. I better go. It was nice to meet you.  
MAGGIE: Uh-huh.  
RYAN: Oh, well, see you later.

As soon as Marissa walked out of the deli she wanted to scream. She had just ran into the love of her life with his younger and very attractive new girlfriend. Her first day home with new beginnings just became something Marissa regretted.

Summer and Smith were waiting by the car.  
SUMMER: So, how was the first time seeing Ryan?  
MARISSA: Great... until his new girlfriend turned around.  
SUMMER: Maggie was in there?!?!  
MARISSA: Yeah.. did you happen to forget to mention that she could be Miss America?  
SUMMER: Oh come on Coop.. she's NOTHING compared to you. Looks wise and to Ryan.

A week after the deli incident, Marissa was finally settled into the condo. Her mom and Mark even sprung and surprised Marissa with a Lexus convertable. She couldn't ask for more from them.

It was a Friday night and there was a famous Newport party being thrown. Marissa thought she should go and celebrate the fact that she landed the job at the boutique. She called Summer to confirm if her and Seth were going, and they had already got a sitter for Smith.

At 8:30, Marissa took one last look in the mirror. She was satisfied with the outfit she chose, a teal dress that was to her mid-thigh and sported a plunging neckline and 2 inch matching colored heels. She had in diamond earrings and her hair was in a curled ponytail. _Perfect. _

Everyone was at the party. Including Ryan and Maggie, 2 people Marissa tried to avoid. By 10:00, many people were drunk, including Summer, and Marissa was feeling pretty tipsy herself. She lingered with a few young men, one who had taken interest in her. His name was Jake, and he was a new lawyer in town, only been in Newport for about 3 months. They slow danced, and by 10:30 Marissa was officially drunk. Ryan watched from across the room.

MARISSA: Yah know Jake, I lick you.  
JAKE: You lick me? Wow, that's the fastest a girl has tried to get me to kiss her in awhile.  
Marissa giggled and so did Jake.

Ryan stood dancing with Maggie from a distance, and Maggie was getting annoyed.  
MAGGIE: You came with me, remember that?  
RYAN: What? Oh yeah.. sorry.  
He gave her an unconvincing smile.

MARISSA: So about this kiss..  
JAKE: Yeah?  
MARISSA: Try it.  
Although Jake didn't like to take advantage of anyone who had been drinking, he couldn't help but want to kiss her, Marissa was just gorgeous. He leaned in and kissed her hard on the mouth.  
MARISSA: Wow.. you just made my ex-boyfriend totally jealous.  
Caught off guard, Jake held her back.  
JAKE: What did you say?  
MARISSA: Oh.. oh.. nevermind.  
Marissa knew she was drunk and should probably stop talking, but unfortunatly she couldn't.  
MARISSA: It's just that, I moved to New York 2 years ago to get away from my boyfriend after a big break up, but I still love him. And now.. well, he's dating the future Miss America and here I am, drunk watching him from across the room.  
Marissa put her head down on his shoulder with embarassment.  
JAKE: Wow.. that's not the first thing I wanted to hear after a kiss like that.. how about I take you home. I think your night is probably over.  
MARISSA: You're right.  
The two grabbed their things to leave.

_She just left with him. She's drunk, making out with strangers, and leaving with a guy. I have to stop her. __  
_RYAN: Mags, could you excuse me.  
Ryan wasn't the only one who saw what happened. Maggie saw it, too.  
MAGGIE: Sure... but Ryan... I think I'll call a cab and stay at my parent's house tonight.  
Ryan knew why. They had been arguing all week long about Marissa being home. Ryan wasn't sure if this was a breakup but right then, he didn't care. To Maggie, it wasn't. She just wanted to know how he would react if she said she wouldn't be there tonight, and after he just kissed her on the cheek and apologized before running toward the door, Maggie knew she now was second best.

Marissa was getting into Jake's SUV when she heard her name being called. Ryan had to make it to her, he had to take her home to know she was okay, and that no guy was going to touch her tonight.  
MARISSA: It's my jealous.  
JAKE: Huh? Your jealous?  
Jake saw the ex of Marissa's she was gushing about running towards the SUV.  
RYAN: Hey man, I can take her home.  
MARISSA: No Jake, yooooou can take me.  
Marissa gave Jake a wink.  
MARISSA: Sorry Ry, Jake and I have a long night to get to.  
JAKE: Woah woah. No long night, nothing.  
MARISSA: Yes, a long night. Bye Ryan, tell Maggie I said hello.

Before Marissa could climb in the car, she twisted her foot on her heel from being drunk and ended up hitting her head on the car door on the way down.  
RYAN: Marissa are you okay?!?!  
Marissa opened her eyes and touched her head.  
MARISSA: I think it's time for me to go.  
Ryan scooped up Marissa and carried her to his car.  
RYAN: Thanks Jake, but I got it from here.

Marissa was right, it was going to be a long night, but it was going to be a long night with someone instead of Jake. _Oh how you have to love Newport._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: What About Maggie?**

Marissa was on Ryan's overstuffed leather couch. His house was amazing, very large and cozy. It was everything Marissa always saw her and Ryan living in together.. until that Thursday night 2 years ago.

_Marissa had just got off work at the local coffee shop. As she walked towards her front door, her neighbor, Robbie, was jogging towards her. "Hey Marissa, do you mind if I use your phone?" Robbie asked. Marissa let him in. She had known Robbie for the 6 months that he lived next to her. Robbie and Ryan never got along, though. Ryan felt that Robbie wanted in Marissa's pants ever since Ryan caught Robbie staring at her ass and gave any excuse to touch her and go inside. To be honest, he gave Ryan the creeps. But, Marissa was always kind. She let him in that day. After Robbie got off the phone he sat down on the stool in Marissa's kitchen. She offered him a drink because he didn't seem to act as if he was leaving. Suddenly, Robbie blurted out "He's cheating on you!" Marissa was stunned. Not knowing that Robbie was making the whole story up, Marissa cried on Robbie's shoulder after he lied about watching Ryan make out with a girl one night at a club when Marissa was away. It got even worse when he said he watched Ryan and this girl leave together. _

_Ryan walked through Marissa's door. He couldn't believe his eyes. His girlfriend was standing in her kitchen crying on the creep's shoulder. Marissa started screaming at Ryan. "GET OUT!" Ryan didn't understand. What was going on? Marissa grabbed a plate off the table and threw it at Ryan who was walking towards her. Never did Marissa ever suspect Ryan to cheat on her. It was a total shock. Robbie stood between them, "I think you should just leave Ryan." What Ryan really wanted to do was punch Robbie in the nose. Instead, he took one look at Marissa's face and left. _

_Robbie left Marissa alone a little after Ryan left. As she showered, Marissa's tears fell harder and harder. She couldn't believe the man she loved cheated on her. After drying her hair and getting in her pajamas, Marissa heard a knock at the door. Although Ryan had a key, he felt he should knock. She tried to push the door shut. Finally, Marissa let him through. She told him everything Robbie had told her, and Ryan yelled back "HE'S MAKING THAT UP TO GET IN YOUR PANTS!" Marissa didn't know what to believe. She stared at Ryan and told him, "I think you should leave, for good." It was the last thing either one of them had wanted, but he followed her wishes and walked out the door._

_That Sunday, Ryan pulled up to Marissa's with flowers in his hand. He had to make this work, he told himself. He knocked and knocked on the door. She didn't answer. His cell then rang. "She's gone." Summer told Ryan. And although he listened while Summer told him that Marissa had left to go to NYC to live with her cousin, Ryan was in shock. The only time he had ever talked to her again was when he called her cell to say he loved her 2 weeks later. She said I love you too, and hung up the phone. _

Ryan walked over to Marissa with two Tylenol and a glass of water. He sat in the chair next to the couch and stared at her. She was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen, and there was so much he wanted to explain to her.  
Marissa looked at Ryan. He had changed into grey sweats and a wife beater. His sandy hair was grown out a little and his arms looked more muscular than she remembered. He was amazing to look at and she could stare for hours. Marissa looked up to catch Ryan staring at her too.

RYAN: Marissa... about that night...  
MARISSA: Let's not talk about that right now.   
RYAN: I have to tell you this. I didn't cheat on you. I would never do that to you. You are what I wanted for the rest of my life.  
MARISSA: wanted...  
RYAN: WANT, DAMNIT!  
Marissa was taken back by the tone of his voice. Ryan moved over to where Marissa was sitting on the couch. He touched Marissa's arm and it was electric; Marissa felt it all over.  
MARISSA: What about Maggie?

Maggie was so angry. First, her boyfriend couldn't stop staring at his ex. Then he ran after her. And finally, her key to her parent's house was no where to be found in her clutch and they weren't home. She must have left it in the drawer at Ryan's. By now, it had been over an hour since Ryan had left Maggie at the party. She was hoping he was home wishing she was there right now. She told the cab Ryan's address and decided she was willing to fight for him. _Sure, he loved Marissa first, but I'm the one who has been there for the past 9 months, and Marissa's the one who left him! __  
_As the cab pulled up the drive, Maggie saw lights were still on. She gave the driver his money and walked towards the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three: The Triangle**

Maggie walked up to Ryan's front door. She had left her keys inside, so she hoped he left the door unlocked until he went upstairs to bed like he normally does. She put her hand on the handle and pushed quietly through the door.

Marissa and Ryan had finished discussing what Ryan was going to do about Maggie. He explained to Marissa that although Maggie was a great girl, he had never felt a close connection to her. After 9 months, he had never told Maggie he loved her, even after all of Maggie's hinting. Marissa and Ryan decided to take things slow in the beginning.

Well.. slow ended up turning into a full make-out session on the couch. Marissa felt her better judgment kick in and reminded Ryan to take it slow.

RYAN: Yeah, slow. You're right.  
MARISSA: Yeah..so..can I use your shower?  
RYAN: Sure.. let me get you some clothes to change into.  
Ryan showed Marissa to the bathroom and gave her a pair of sweats and a wifebeater to change into.  
MARISSA: Aw, we can be twins.  
RYAN: haha, very funny.  
Ryan walked into the kitchen when he heard the front door open.

MAGGIE: Oh good, you're here.  
RYAN: Maggie.. you said you were going to your parents?  
MAGGIE: I'm so happy to see you too Ry.  
RYAN: It's not that it's just...  
MAGGIE: I left my keys here, I couldn't get in. And then it dawned on me, I'M THE ONE DATING YOU. I should be here with you, not the one ducking out.  
Ryan looked down. He didn't know what to say.  
MAGGIE: I'm glad you're here alone though. It shows how much you care about me... enough to not bring her back.  
RYAN: Actually, Mags..  
Just then Maggie saw Marissa's clutch on the counter.  
MAGGIE: That's...that's not her clutch. RYAN TELL ME THAT'S NOT HER CLUTCH!  
Ryan didn't know what to say. He didn't have to say anything. He heard the bathroom door close and the steps Marissa was making down the stairs.

Marissa heard a girl yelling. Or at least she thought she heard a girl yelling. But from what her drunken memory told her was that Maggie would not be here tonight. So, who could it have been?  
Marissa was not half way down the stairs when she got her answer. Maggie was storming towards the door. Marissa stopped in place and stared as Maggie looked up at the girl her boyfriend was in love with standing on the steps in his clothes.

MAGGIE: I HOPE YOU TWO ARE VERY HAPPY TOGETHER!  
MARISSA: Maggie, we didn't mean for it to be this way. Nothing has happened between us yet.  
MAGGIE: YET! You just flew back here after you heard Ryan was happy without you and decide to ruin everything!?!  
MARISSA: NO! I mean I knew he had a girlfriend but I had no intentions of even contacting him, I came back because of other reasons.  
MAGGIE: Whatever! Ryan, I will send someone to get my clothes.  
RYAN: Okay. I'm sorry Maggie.  
MARISSA: Yeah, me too.  
MAGGIE: I'm sure.

And with that, Maggie slammed the door and got in her car. Marissa really did feel bad about what happened, and although she wanted to be with Ryan, it almost felt wrong.

RYAN: Wow.. she took that... well.   
MARISSA: Is this right? What just happened. Is it the smart decision?  
RYAN: Of course it is! Riss, I told myself if I ever got the chance to be with you again, no matter what, I would take it! I'm not letting you go.  
And with that, the 2 walked upstairs and went to sleep, barely touching each other all night.

The weekend was uneventful after that. Ryan and Marissa saw a movie together on Saturday, and Marissa spent the day with her mom on Sunday. Still, the only kiss between her and Ryan was the short make-out session on the couch. Maggie had sent her cousin over to get her things.

Monday was back to their daily lives. It was Marissa's first day at the boutique and she was quite nervous. Ryan called her in the morning on his way to work to wish her luck. He also told her that the Cohen's had invited them to dinner that night with Seth, Summer, and Smith.

Marissa walked into the boutique. It was the exact place she has always dreamed of working in. The place was very expensive but all day long it stayed busy. By the end of the afternoon, Marissa was worn out. She went back to her cottage and got ready for dinner.

Ryan could barely work on Monday. All he thought of was Marisssa. That's how it had been since she came back a little over a week before. When his boss asked him what was distracting him, he mentioned the fact that an old friend had moved home. Ryan and his boss were good friends, and so talking to him about it was not uncomfortable for him. Finally, at the end of the day, Ryan went back to his house to get ready.

Spending the night with Marissa, whether with the Cohen's or alone was the only thing on his mind.

Ryan and Marissa pulled up to the Cohen's. They saw that Seth and Summer's car was already in the driveway.

KIRSTIN: Hey guys! It's so good to see you.  
MARISSA: Hey Kirstin.  
KIRSTIN: Oh sweetie, I'm so glad you're home.  
The couple walked into the dining room.   
SETH: Hey buddy, East Coast. What's up?  
MARISSA: Hey Seth, I'm surprised I haven't seen you yet.  
Everyone exchanged hugs and sat down for dinner. Smith was asleep right after dessert.  
SANDY: So, Marissa, how's everything going now that you're back?  
MARISSA: Oh, great. I got the job at X-TATIC. Today was my first day.  
KIRSTIN: That's wonderful!  
SANDY: And I see you and Ryan have been catching up?  
Sandy gave Marissa a wink and Ryan and Marissa exchanged glances back and forth.  
SETH: Yeah, it's like you never even left.   
SUMMER: SETH.  
Summer nudged him.  
SETH: What?!  
Smooth sailing conversations came after the awkward moment.

Summer and Seth decided it was time to get Smith home and to bed. Ryan and Marissa agreed it was getting late and that they should leave too.

On the way home, Ryan asked Marissa if she would like to stay with him that night. He was nervous because she seemed distant.

MARISSA: Well, I really want to, but I have to wake up early for work, and my stuff isn't at your house...  
RYAN: Oh.  
MARISSA: How about lunch tomorrow.  
RYAN: Yeah, sure.

Ryan walked over to his closet, pulled out a bag, and opened the small black velvet case. Inside was the diamond he had planned on giving Marissa before the break up had occurred.

Marissa stood in her bedroom. She pulled out one of her favorite pictures of her and Ryan. They were on the beach right before the sunset. The picture was taken as Ryan picked Marissa up to spin her around. _Why didn't I stay with him tonight? It's not like we have never dated before? I mean we were practically living together and married. So why am I so nervous? _Marissa decided that it was time to put the past behind her. She believed Ryan when he said he didn't cheat on her. So she grabbed a bag and threw her clothes and make up in it for the next day. She got in her car and sped over to Ryan's in an attempt to make it there before he fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Starting Over.**

Marissa was speeding to Ryan's. She was wishing that he was still awake, but he dropped her off over an hour ago, which meant time was running out. Marissa checked her speed--fifteen over the limit, and she wasn't the only one who knew that. While looking in the rearview mirror, Marissa watched the car pull out behind her and the red and blue lights flash on.  
MARISSA: Hi.  
_A male officer. Perfect. _The officer checked Marissa out. She batted her eyelashes at him.  
OFFICER: Mam, can I see your license and registration please.  
Ten minutes went by as the officer checked her information, and Marissa did a little flirting. She got away with just a warning.

The diamond ring was put back into it's bag. Ryan always pictured the day he was going to ask Marissa, but then she left. Now that she was back, he didn't know if he should tell her, or wait to see if they started dating again to maybe someday ask her for real.  
Ryan kept looking out his window. Every headlights he saw, he prayed it was Marissa, but it never was. Around 12:30 he gave up and headed upstairs to go to bed.

Marissa pulled into Ryan's driveway around 1:00 a.m. _Damn, the lights are out. _As she got out of the car and got her bag, she almost felt dumb for showing up. Of course she knew he wanted her to come over since he asked her to, but after she said no, maybe he just gave up and didn't care. At the front door, Marissa rang the doorbell. Once... twice...and a third time. Almost in tears, Marissa turned and walked to her car.

Ryan thought he heard his doorbell ringing, but he was almost all the way to sleep and figured it was in his dream. But after the third time, he was positive it was the door. He put on his sweats and wife beater that he had stripped off a half hour earlier and ran down the stairs.

Marissa was off his steps when she heard the door open.  
RYAN: Marissa?  
She could hear the sleepy tone to his voice.  
MARISSA: Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I'm going to go.  
RYAN: No, wait. I'm glad you came. Come inside.  
MARISSA: No really. It's alright. I'm just going to go home. I feel bad for waking you.  
RYAN: Riss..   
Ryan now had the tone in his voice Marissa was once used to. The "come on, you know you're going to.." tone.  
MARISSA: Are you sure..?  
Ryan held out his arms for her to come in.

Marissa was nervous to be there. She knew it was silly, and she also knew Ryan could sense the nervousness. After he walked out of the bathroom, he froze. Marissa was standing by his dresser looking at pictures of random events she had missed over the past two years. She looked beautiful in her nightgown and her hair in a messy bun.   
Marissa turned to see Ryan staring at her. She wanted to smile at him but couldn't. Ryan looked like sleep. His hair was all over the place, and he had taken off his wifebeater, showing off his abs. _How did I ever leave you? _She knew the answer to her own question, but still wished she would have never left at all.

RYAN: So, are you ready for bed?  
MARISSA: Sure.  
As Marissa walked to the side of the bed closest to where Ryan was standing, he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a long kiss. After, they both just stood there with their noses touching. Ryan pulled Marissa's nightgown over her head. And in the first time in over two years, the couple made love into the night.

The next morning, both Ryan and Marissa woke up early. They barely had any sleep the night before, and were at it again in the morning during their shower. Marissa dryed her hair and fixed her makeup in the bathroom down the hall so Ryan could have his space. Marissa didn't have to be at work until 9:00, but Ryan had to leave much earlier, so he told her to just shut to door on her way out and it would lock.

At work that day, Marissa relived the morning and night moments between her and Ryan over and over. _Although I got pulled over, last night was perfect. _She smiled to herself. Tuesday wasn't as busy as Monday and since she was experienced in the whole designing process and being in a boutique, Marissa was able to take a longer lunch. She called Summer to see if she wanted to go.

Summer and Smith arrived just after Marissa sat down at the table.  
MARISSA: Hi Smith.  
SMITH:...hi.  
SUMMER: He's a little grumpy this afternoon. He didn't get his nap all the way through.  
MARISSA: I still can't believe you're a mom.  
SUMMER: I know. So.. how was last night after you guys left?  
MARISSA: Well he asked me to stay with him..  
SUMMER: So did you do it?  
Summer whispered so Smith couldn't hear, even though he was in his own world coloring.   
MARISSA: Well, I told him I should go home...  
SUMMER: Coop, why would you do a crazy thing like that? You 2 are still in love and it's _obvious_ that he wants you.  
MARISSA: Hey, hold on. So I sat home and looked at that picture Seth took at the beach of us, and I realized I wanted to be with him.. so I went.  
SUMMER: Yeah and you guys totally did it.  
Marissa just laughed, and Summer joined in.

Marissa was at work when her younger sister Kaitlyn called.  
KAITLYN: So thanks for calling me to let me know you're back.  
MARISSA: Sorry, I figured you would be at mom's on Sunday, but you were out of town.  
KAITLYN: Yeah, so, my 21st birthday is this weekend, and we are going out!  
MARISSA: Oh, Kaitlyn, I don't know.  
KAITLYN: Yes, you do. You can even bring Summer along so you won't feel so bad for being so old.  
MARISSA: Hey, I'm 4 years older than you, when did that qualify as old?  
KAITLYN: Whatev. The limo is going to pick us up at my apartment, so be there at 7 okay.  
MARISSA: Yeah, yeah.

Ryan had to work late that night, but he called Marissa to say that he wanted to see her. He told her he would be home around 7, she would go over around 8.  
RYAN: So, how was your day?  
MARISSA: It was good. Slower than yesterday. Sum and I went to lunch.  
RYAN: That's good.  
MARISSA. How was yours.  
RYAN: Busy. Verrrry busy.   
MARISSA: Aw, poor baby. What can I do to help you relax?  
Ryan started kissing her. She pulled away laughing.  
MARISSA: I don't think this is relaxing.  
RYAN: We can relax after.

Later, as they watched a movie and made snacks, Ryan got an idea.  
RYAN: Hey, what if we would go away one night this weekend. Just the two of us in a nice hotel.  
MARISSA: Is that taking it slow?  
RYAN: Is what we've been doing taking it slow?  
Marissa giggled.  
MARISSA: I guess you're right. But.. I already told Kaitlyn I'd help her celebrate her 21st this weekend.  
RYAN: oh...  
Marissa saw that he was worried.  
MARISSA: Hey don't worry.  
RYAN: It's just the last time you were out socially drinking, I had to save you from throwing yourself at a stranger.  
MARISSA: Oh, whatever. Everything will be fine.  
RYAN: Remember the 21st outings in college..  
Marissa stopped him with a kiss. She didn't want him to worry.

Although the night went wonderfully between the two, Ryan couldn't help but wondering about the 21st outing Marissa would be attending.. considering that she ended up overdoing it at _every_ 21st party they went to in college.


End file.
